Hitherto, there is a known technology for calculating an evaluation value indicating an evaluation as to whether or not an image obtained by performing image capturing using an image-capturing device has been satisfactorily captured, that is, an evaluation indicating an evaluation the image-capture state of an image.
An example of a technology for calculating an evaluation value of an image-capture state is one in which the feature quantity of each feature is extracted from the entire image, an evaluation is obtained for each feature with respect to the image, and the evaluations for each of those features is totaled, thereby calculating an overall evaluation (see, for example, NPL 1). Specifically, in the technology disclosed in NPL 1, as an evaluation for each feature, an evaluation based on the complexity of an edge, the size of a bounding box, the degree of blur, and the like is calculated.